Un amor sin vida ni muerte
by Ruebelt
Summary: Cuando por las noches, Astoria Duerme y Scorpius se remueve dentro de ella. Draco va a su sala y recuerda a la unica persona que en verdad lo ha comprendido... Draco/Mirtle


**_Holaa!!!... Bueno no he visto un Fic de esta extraña pareja, así que puedo decir soy la primera (y la ultima, no creo que haya muchas locas por aquí) esto se me ocurrió un día y no me pude aguantar de escribirlo….._**

**_Saludos y espero que les guste… se que es cortito pero bueno…..xD_**

* * *

_**No llores**_

Hay historias que son de amor y desamor. Hay algunas que son de vida y muerte. Pero simplemente hay algunas que son para contarse. Como la que hoy contare.

Draco Malfoy se sentía un afortunado joven de 16 años. Era todo un apuesto y gallardo muchacho que por ser de linaje puro y riquezas inigualables, la mitad de las chicas en Hogwarst estaba tras el, y eso, como a cualquier hombre era digno de enorgullecerse. Pero un día todo cambio, su destino le mostro que no todo era color blanco o negro. Que no todo era bueno o malo.

Cuando apenas estaba por cumplir sus 16 años su padre había ido a parar a la cárcel de Magos Azkaban, todo por culpa del niño que vivió. Aquello había sido una terrible humillación para el joven Malfoy. Su madre no sabía qué hacer con tantas cosas en la cabeza. El se mantenía al margen, como un mueble en su mansión. Pero un día, su tía Bellatrix Lestrange había llegado a su casa, llevando noticias del-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. El, Draco MAlfoy había sido "seleccionado" de entre muchos futuros mortifagos para matar al viejo director de Hogwarst: Albus Dumblendore, en una misión muy importante para el bando oscuro. Se había sentido tan feliz y orgulloso de que depositaran tal confianza en él para semejante misión, que, el sabia no sería fácil.

Ese año todo pintaba bien. Seria, estaba seguro, el mejor de sus años en ese horrible colegio. Apenas entro el curso escolar y se puso en marcha para matar al anciano director.

Por fortuna o desgracia las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Draco no podía. Primero había sido esa tipa Katie Bell, que por estúpida había sacado el collar embrujado. Después había sido la comadreja Weasley, que había sido envenenado con el hidromiel. Draco no podía creerlo que su suerte se hubiera esfumado tan repentina mente.

Se sentía frustrado y miserable¿cómo había sido tan majadero de haber aceptado?... no lo sabía, en ese momento, no podía expresar lo feliz que había sido ser elegido, pero esa vacaciones. Mientras muchos habrían regalos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras muchos celebraban, el estaba en una miserable mazmorra dándole explicaciones a su, ahora, señor, del porque el viejo director de Hogwarst seguía vivo.

-_Espero que sepas cuales serian las consecuencias, Draco_- había hablado el señor oscuro con voz aterciopelada.- _no me gustaría que una mujer tan hermosa, como lo es Narcisa, Sufriera…… un accidente…. En estas fechas son muy comunes….-_ al terminar aquel discurso Voldemort simplemente le había dado la espalda. El no jugaba, y no era una advertencia, sino más bien un amenaza.

Después de esa platica, Draco Malfoy se había enterado cuan equivocado había estado todo ese tiempo.

Al volver d sus vacaciones de invierno, mientras todos habían estado hablando acerca de adonde y con quien habían salido de vacaciones, el simplemente había salido a caminar, aquellas platicas ya no le llamaban la atención para nada. Eran , a su nuevo parecer, frívolas y sin sentido alguno. Inocentes que no sabían lo que era la vida.

Entro al sanitario más alejado de su sala común, lo reviso y al ver que estaba solo, se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer en el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, vanamente intentaba quitarlas de sus mejillas porque aun mas salían. Se sentía tan estúpido de estar ahí lloriqueando como un chiquillo. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió. El humo salió de su boca y sin sentirlo un lamento salió de sus labios, pero no le importo, la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie entraría a tan avanzadas horas a ese baño. Su cuerpo fue víctima de varios temblores, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambos brazos. Todo le salía mal, y ni para ser malo era bueno. ¿Cómo hacer algo que no quería hacer, pero debía hacer, porque si no lo hacia lo matarían por no hacer lo que debía hacer?... volvió a taparse el rostro frustrado. Nada le salía bien. Era solo un niño!, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta de eso, muy tarde.

-¿Qué tienes?- al escuchar aquella pregunta Draco se levanto al instante alzando la varita.

-¡¿Quien está ahí?!- grito con violencia mirando a todos lados aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y bañadas en lagrimas.

-¿Tú también lloras?- una niña como de 12 o 13 años salió de un cubículo. Draco respiro un poco aliviado, aunque extrañado de que una chica estuviera en un baño de hombres. Tuvo el instinto de bajar la varita.

-Si – respondió rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Mirtle corrió o mejor dicho voló asía el.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto la fantasmilla al lado derecho del joven de cabello platinado, el cual había vuelto a caer al piso.

-Va a matarme si no lo hago- sollozo siendo consolado por la niña trasparente. A Mirtle la enterneció la escena aunque no sabía de que hablaba el muchacho de Slytherin.

-_No llores_- lo consoló ella.

Era extraño. Pero Desde esa noche nada había sido igual. Había ido sin falta a ese baño. Todos los días a esas horas. Ella era la única que lo comprendía, la única que no lo hacía sentir como una basura, con la única que podía llorar sin sentirse aun más miserable de lo que ya era. Al fin de cuentas el también era humano y solo ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde eso. Draco Malfoy con 25 años de edad miraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su mujer. La lluvia caía y la mujer que estaba en la cama parecía no notar los relámpagos y truenos en el cielo, aunque al parecer tampoco notaba las lágrimas que salían de los grises ojos de su marido.

El rubio tomo la camisa negra en la mesita de noche y bajo por las escaleras de caracol hasta el recibidor de la mansión Malfoy. Recorrió toda la estancia con la mirada, desde la alfombra, (cambiada por su madre después de la caída del señor oscuro), hasta el techo pintado de un blanco claro, por su padre. El lugar había sido totalmente cambiado después de la guerra. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía olvidar nada. Parecía que cada vez que entraba a esa habitación de su casa lo recuerdos lo atravesaban como dagas. Recordaba perfectamente y casi podía jurar, escuchar los gritos de Hermione Granger mientras era torturada por su tía Bellatrix. Justo ahí donde estaba parado en esos moemntos. Eso era lo que más lo atormentaba, eso era por lo que lloraba. Ella, había sufrido por su culpa, había sido torturada y humillada ante sus propios ojos y aun así había hablado por el, para que no hubiese sido enviado a Azkaban. Cuanto le debía a esa muchacha. No podía creer que fuera tan maldito y miserable. No podía creer lo gris que se había convertido su vida.

Tomo la botella de whisky de fuego que estaba solitaria en el bar de su sala principal. Prendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano a esta. Un relámpago alumbro la estancia, y el rubio pareció reprimirse un sollozo. Sentía que si se oía demasiado alto Astoria despertaría y lo vería así, tan débil, tan vulnerable. Un trago del whisky, al principio, pareció quemarle la garganta. Sus ojos se empañaron, no supo muy bien si era por lo infeliz que era o por el alcohol.

-¿Por que lloras?- se escucho desde una de las ventanas a sus espaldas. El no volteo y sonrió con amargura al reconocer la voz.

-Porque mi vida es miserable- un nuevo trago del liquido marrón hiso que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia la persona a sus espaldas.

-Porque soy tan cobarde que nunca he logrado nada, porque nunca luche por nadie que no fuera yo… y eso me pesa… que soy fui tan cobarde para no terminar esto en 6to curso- se acurruco en el sofá quedando de lado a la persona que estaba a su lado. Un relámpago ilumino el lugar y Draco la pudo ver.

El largo cabello negro agarrado en dos colitas a ambos lados del cuello que parecían enmarcar el afilado rostro pálido y lleno de espinillas. Las enormes gafas que parecían aumentar el tamaño de sus ojos. Los relámpagos iluminaron ese uniforme de hogwarst de hacia muchas generaciones había sido cambiado. La piel transparente y pálida eran la perfecta descripción de la niña de alrededor de 12 o 13 años de edad que estaba frente a la ventana.

-No deberías ser tan infeliz- respondió la fantasmilla de 12 años- vas a ser papa…

Las lágrimas de Draco Malfoy parecieron salir con más libertad ante las palabras de la niña.

-_No llores_- lo consoló Mirtle volando asía el y poniéndose a su lado en el sofá.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- se lamento el aun hecho un nudo en el sofá, mirándola con algo parecido a anhelo.

-No te preocupes- murmuro ella con algo parecido a travesura infantil- pronto estarás conmigo… y jamás te volveré a dejar solo, Draco….

-¿Lo prometes?- los ojos llorosos del rubio parecieron brillar con alegría.

-Lo juro….

* * *

**_ Se que es bastante cortito y no me quedo muy bien pero no podia aguantarme las ganas de escirbir acerca de esta pareja desde que lei el principe mestizo...jeje_**

**_reviews?..._**

**_saluditos!_**


End file.
